


duty calls

by fleurting



Series: Comment Fics [3]
Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5106596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurting/pseuds/fleurting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sweetie, I'm kind of busy right now."</p><p>"Oh. Is Hodgins with you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	duty calls

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the prompt "interrupting someone's date" at [comment-fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/).

"I need you," Brennan's voice carried through the phone. 

Angela sighed. "Sweetie, I'm kind of busy right now," she said, looking through the window of the restaurant to where Jack was waiting at their table inside. 

"What?" Angela could almost hear her frowning. "Oh! Is Hodgins with you?"

"Actually, yes," Angela smiled, pleased Brennan had been working on picking up social cues like they had talked about. 

"Good. We need him too. I'll see you at the lab."

"I---" Angela started, but the dial tone was already ringing in her ear.


End file.
